The Crystal
by EightRevolutions
Summary: At a young age Tatsumi wanders from the village and gets lost, he stumbles upon an ancient temple with a sinister aura and finds a crystal radiating darkness. Life has never been the same since. Very strong Tatsumi, Crystal Imperial Arms, Empire Tatsumi. OOC Tatsumi
1. Prologue

**A FanFiction by Revalution7**

 **[A/N] So yea, I recently watched Akame Ga Kill and immediately went on . I read a few storied and decided to make my own.**

 **Summary: At a young age Tatsumi wanders from the village and gets lost, he stumbles upon an ancient temple with a sinister aura and finds a crystal radiating darkness. Life has never been the same since. Very strong Tatsumi**

 **PROLOGUE**

Damnit, he should have just listened to the adults and never wandered out of the village. Now he is lost and has absolutely no idea where he is.

Shaking his head slightly, the seven-year-old, brown haired child releases a long and tired sigh. Wandering a bit further he tries to find his way back to his village.

He starts wondering, if his friends Sayo and Leyasu would be worried about him. They're probable worried sick about him.

After walking pass hundreds of trees in hopes of somehow finding his way back to the village he stumbles upon a moss covered cobblestone building.

'What is this feeling' he thought to himself, rather scared.

Walking past the building he finds himself looking at an abandoned temple. The adults never told him that something like this existed near the village so naturally he was rather surprised at the discovery.

Walking further he discovers a mossy cobblestone monument of an ancient soldier, blade raised high with cracks and missing pieces all over the statue. But there was one thing that caught the interest of the young mind.

The black diamond shaped gem in the middle of the soldier's forehead. **"Come closer"** he heard.

Turning around his eyes widened, "Wh- Who's there!" he yelled trying to muster up some courage.

Turning in a full circle, with hopes of spotting something where the voice came from he somehow noticed something different about the statue.

The black gem wasn't there anymore.

" **You need me"** he heard, who did he need, what was the voice. Hundreds of questions circulating in his mind.

His legs started buckling under the enormous pressure he started to feel, looking towards the statue once more he noticed something again.

The sword was gone, but lying in the hand of the soldier was the same black gem.

Walking towards it he scooped the gem up into his small hands and looked in awe, It looked so pretty.

That's when his head started hurting, really, really bad. "AHHHAHHHH" he screamed into the heavens. Looking down in horror he noticed the black gem started to sink into his right hand.

Screaming out in pain, blood flowed from the hole created by the gem, but it was too late for him. The gem was already inside his hand.

A look of horror sketched in his face when he realised something, there was a bump moving up his hand and into his arm, until it disappeared into his bloodstream.

Falling down onto the floor he puts his hands to his ears, he could hear screaming of hundreds of people.

" **AHAHAHA"**

" **DIE HAHAHA DIE HAHA DIE"**

" **WEAK, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK YOUR WEAK"**

" **YOU'RE A MONSTER HAHA"**

The screams of hundred's causing his ears to bleed and white fluid to start bubbling from his mouth. Falling over with his hands still clasped onto his ears he lets out the biggest scream he could possible make.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screams in unimaginable pain, before passing out.

X.X.X.X

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted, letting out a painful sigh he lifted himself up from the ground.

Looking around he noticed that he was in the same place.

Maybe it was a dream he thought. Shaking his head slightly he looked at his hands.

He visibly winced when he saw the state of his right hand, A diamond shaped hole, the blood was already clotting up but it was still bleeding pretty badly, ripping out a portion of his shirt he wrapped it around the wound and winced from the pain of cotton touching raw flesh.

Trying to recall everything that happened he frowned when he remembered the screams. Looking up at the sky he could see that it was getting dark, if he wasn't back soon then the orphanage would panic.

But apparently it wouldn't be easy, he had no idea where he was at the moment. Maybe he could call for help. He remembered that the village hunting group usually returned around now, maybe they would find him.

Glancing around he decided to backtrack where he walked, maybe if he did he would be closer to the village. Its not like he had any other options either.

But there was another problem, he was scared. I mean who wouldn't after what he experienced. If he ever made his way back to the village and told them what happened, they would laugh at him and call him a liar.

Walking to where he first stepped foot in the abandoned area he entered the vegetation, holding his right hand in discomfort. I t was really painful but he would have to keep going or he could die in the forest.

"HELP" he screamed out multiple times, but to no avail. He was starting to panic now.

"HELP" he screamed again. He started jogging, then he started running in panic.

"HELP" he yelled desperately, no answer yet again.

Tatsumi heard a snapping sound on the right of him, "Is anyone there" he called out while unconsciously backing up a few paces.

He heard a few more snapping sounds, but this time they were around him in different areas. It was getting really dark now.

A few pairs of orange, slitted glowing eyes could be seen in the darkness, "H-ello" his voiced cracked.

" **Ghhh"** he heard a low hungry growl coming from behind the bushes, A large tiger walked out. Every stride full of confidence. The tiger's eyes scanning over his new prey. Four more tigers walked out of other bushes each letting out their own intimidating presence frightening the child.

The first tiger launched at Tatsumi with its claw held high, aiming to smash the prey into the floor and most likely break a few ribs.

Hitting the scared Tatsumi, smashing him into the floor. The five tigers walked closer and circled the pray who could barely breathe.

Tatsumi stood up with quivering legs, "HELP" he screamed desperately.

One of the tigers pouched onto Tatsumi and clawed at his side, causing him to skid and smash into one of the trees.

Opening his eyes weakly, he could barely move. It felt like all the bones in his body snapped. Weakly brushing off the splinters he tried to get up.

Tatsumi's eyes shifted slowly from a green colour to an amethyst colour. But of course Tatsumi didn't notice this visible change.

Sitting up slowly he could feel something different, the tigers were still there, slowly closing onto him. But he just felt stronger all of a sudden.

His eyes went pitch black and for a second all he could see was the black gem, staring at him, trying to eat at his soul.

" **TAKE IT, USE IT, KILL, KILL, KILL"** all of these urges invaded and overided his senses.

Everything slowly became a haze to him, his vision started to slowly grow worse but he felt like he could see better than he ever could.

Time seemed to freeze for Tatsumi as one of the tigers launched off the ground and into the air, claws raised high for the kill.

The lion roared ferociously mid air, it was getting closer but he felt different. He didn't know why but for some weird reason, he felt like killing the tiger.

Looking at the proud lion straight into the eye he felt the urge to kill increase tenfold.

He couldn't believe it when he saw an amethyst coloured crystal shoot out from the earth like a spear and impale the lion in the head.

He felt stronger, superior, he felt like the tides turned and now he was the one hunting. Not the lions.

Feeling the strange sensation again he felt the sudden urge to kill resurface, he felt like he could control this sudden feeling and use it, manipulate it. But with the undeveloped mind of a 7-year-old, the only thing he could think of was sharp pointy projectiles.

Four more spears of amethyst crystals shot out from the ground and impaled the lions instantly killing the four predators. The last thing they ever saw was those cruel amethyst eyes, before falling into eternal sleep.

Falling onto his knees he let out a wheezed breath, he felt really tired, like he couldn't move any muscles in his body. Slowly his eyes closed, the last thing he saw was a bright torch.

"Guys get over here!" was the last thing he heard before he fell into unconsciousness.

 **So, that's the prologue. Pretty short I know but expect later chapters to be much larger.**

 **I haven't written a story of any kind in bloody ages so yeah, they're pretty rusty.**

 **Let me know what you think in the review section, if you think its pretty good and I should continue or if its shit and I should kill myself.**

 **Revalution7**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Crystal by Revalution7**

 **Chapter one**

Tatsumi's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dim light from a candle beside him he let out a groan and sat up.

An old man was sitting on the side of the bed, he instantly recognised him as the elder.

"Ah young Tatsumi, you don't know how worried I was when your friends reported you missing" said the elder.

Sitting up on the frame of the bed, be pinched his nose trying to recall everything that happened.

"Where am I" he asked, sort of confused. The last thing he remembered was killing those five tigers.

"What happened" he shot another question. His whole body felt pain, every time he moved a joint he could feel what happened when the tigers clawed him.

"Well we didn't believe at first, but the village hunters found you surrounded by five dead tigers, impaled by some sort of crystal spears, then they brought you back to the village a few nights ago. Right now you are in the orphanages sickbay" the village elder said.

"I think it would be best if you told me everything that happened a few nights ago" he continued.

So he told him, of course he didn't tell him about the black gem he found, but he told him everything else. He told him about how he got lost, how he was surrounded by several tigers before killing them with crystals.

"I-I don't know what to say Tatsumi, what your saying sounds like a child's nightmare, but if your true it does explain the crystal spears that were found there" said the elder.

So you told me you feel this unimaginable need to kill, is it still there" questioned the elder.

The young man shook his head slightly, "All I can feel is my bruised bones from smashing into that tree"

"Yes, what a troubling situation you have yourself in Tatsumi" said the old man with a frown.

"Wait a second elder, if I can create crystals. Doesn't that mean you could sell them to get more money for the village" said the young boy, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

The elder eyes widened into saucers, "Y-Yes, that's a great idea!" said the elder happily.

'If young Tatsumi can make crystals at will, then we could sell them, and then it would end the decreasing economy of the village'

Heck the five spears were enough to feed a family for fifteen years' thought the elder.

"Ok Tatsumi, do you remember how you created the crystals" asked the elder.

Tatsumi shook his head, "All I remember is trying to manipulate some sort of force surrounding me, I only felt this when I had the sudden urge to kill though"

"Ah ok, well why don't you try to get a feel of what's around you, try to manipulate the air, you have to feel in control Tatsumi. I believe in you" said the elder, reassuring the seven-year-old by patting him on the shoulder.

Tatsumi nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine a crystal ball to materialize in front of him, but nothing happened.

Letting out an angry sigh he shuffled in the bed before trying again, keeping his breathing steady he tried to do what he did a few night ago.

Sweat tricked from his forehead, why was this taking up so much energy, dammit.

Opening his eyes again he was amazed to see an amethyst crystal ball sitting on the palm of his right hand. Wincing from the bandaged scar, although the villager didn't notice the wince he definitely noticed the crystal ball sitting in the boy's hands.

"Excellent!" said the elder in awe, jumping up in surprise.

"Yes! I did it!" said Tatsumi while giggling like a child.

Looking the elder straight in the eyes, "T-Tatsumi, your eye colour changed!" said the elder in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting this when he woke up this morning.

"Huh what do **you mean** " Tatsumi asked, for some reason the last two word were said in a sinister fashion but the elder ignored that.

"I mean exactly what I said, your eyes changed from green to I think an amethyst!" said the elder, although it did startle him for a second, he has seen crazier things, like a boy making crystals from nothing.

Tatsumi nodded in understanding, "Oh ok, so I think it changes when I use this power"

"Yes your right, something happens to your eyes when you use it" said the elder.

'But I don't know if this is bad or good, he might suffer the urge to kill again" thought the elder with a deep frown.

"Well Tatsumi, its getting late now so I must return home to my wife. Please stay here for the night and I will come talk to you tomorrow" said the elder while opening a wooden door that led to the exit of the room.

"You know your friends stayed by your side for quite a while when you were asleep" said the elder before closing the door and leaving.

Tatsumi nodded and shuffled back into bed, maybe he should practice using that power again, if he did it a lot. Maybe he would get better.

Putting the crystal on the bed side table before lying back into bed. Trying to do what he did just a few minutes ago he shut his eyes again before focusing and trying to freely manipulate that feeling in the air.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a diamond shaped crystal materialise in his hand, looking at awe, he saw how shards of amethyst materialised right before his eyes.

Tatsumi jolted up when he heard a scuffling sound underneath the bed, holding onto the frame he peeped upside down looking underneath.

It was rather dark now, but he could still see the outline of a rodent.

"Oh, its just a rodent" he thought to himself, lifting himself up onto the bed again.

Closing his eyes, he tried to fall asleep, but was interrupted by the feeling of something crawling on his lap.

Opening his eyes, he pulled the covers off and was greeted with a brown mouse. Looking at Tatsumi curiously.

Slowly it crept forward until it was on his chest area, "Hello little mouse, what are you doing" he asked unusually calm.

Creeping his hand up to the mouse he started petting it gently. It was nothing to be afraid of, just a little mouse.

" **Kill"** , his eyes widened and his body started trembling, it was the same feeling as before. He had this sudden urge to kill the mouse.

Slowly his hand crept up the mouses spine until he had two fingers holding onto the mouses head. The mouse just thought it was getting petted but that was the last thing it ever saw before Tatsumi twisted and snapped the mouses neck sending it into an eternal sleep.

Tatsumi's eyes were still widened, why did he kill the mouse. He didn't mean to do it, he felt like he was being controlled.

"Sorry poor mouse" he said with a frown.

" **Its not ENOUGH, I NEED MORE BLOOD TO BE SATISFIED HAHAHA"** that same evil voice he heard a few nights ago invaded his ears.

"WHO'S THERE, STOP GETTING INSIDE MY HEAD" he yelled angrily.

" **WE ARE ONE TATSUMI, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT, HAHAHA. Eventually we will merge together as one. How satisfying"** said the same sinister voice before fading away.

Slapping his ears several times, he cowered beneath the protection of the fur blanket. Before falling into a bliss sleep.

X.X.X.X.X

It's been several weeks now, the village elder and Tatsumi made an agreement to not tell anyone else about the crystals. Although there were still rumours circulating about his disappearance a few weeks ago.

That same voice always haunts Tatsumi at night, it keeps telling him to kill. Having no option, he was eventually forced to feed his desire of killing.

The voice said that they were one, Tatsumi still didn't understand the meaning behind that. But the growing desire to kill eventual passed onto him. Every few days, he would leave the village secretly at night and kill animals.

The larger the prey, the easier it was to satisfy his addiction. It was also great experience for his ability to create crystals, every day he would supply the elder with crystal shards. The village elder would then sell them to the merchants who visited the village.

Many people wondered were the sudden money came from, but the village elder just said that the hunting group found a cave filled with crystals. Although everyone was still a bit suspicious, the villagers let it slide because the economy was actually good. More jobs were available for the villagers due to more money in the village.

"Hey Tatsumi!" yelled two young children. One was a boy who looked no older than eight and the other was a girl who looked a bit younger.

The boy had black hair with a white headband that covered his forehead whereas the girl had long dark black hair with a fake butterfly clipped on top.

"Hey Sayo, yo Ieyaso!" he yelled, although the urge to kill was always there. It didn't mean that he couldn't control it. He still cared for the village and its people, why else would he make the crystals for the elder.

Right now, Tatsumi was sitting in the orphanage playground. It was a lush green clearing with seesaws and swings for the children's enjoyment. Right now he was sitting on a wooden bench thinking about something important.

His two friends sat beside him and ignited a conversation, "Hey Tatsumi! why don't you hang out with us as much" said the girl with a large frown.

Ieyaso cut him to the chase, "Hah, why would you care Sayo, do you like him" he teased.

The girls face went immediately crimson, shaking her hands in refusal. "N-no!, what are you talking a-about!" she yelled at Ieyaso.

"Come on, we all know it's tru-" his comment was cut short as a fist pounded into his face.

"Shut up Ieyaso!" yelled the girl furiously with a large blush on her face.

Ieyaso patted himself off and nursed the bruise on his head, "Ahh, you always punch so hard, meanie" said the boy, trying to play the victim.

'Haha, that's Sayo and Ieyaso for you' thought Tatsumi chucking at his two friends.

"So Tatsumi, want to come with us" said the girl, now acting cheerful with her two hands clasped behind her back.

"Sure, were are you guys going" he asked looking towards the two.

"Were going to that old martial arts man, remember when he told us he would train us" said Ieyaso.

Tatsumi's mouth formed an 'O' shaped before sharply closing. "Oh, I remember that guy!" he said.

Ieyaso nodded, "Well I asked him today, and he said all three of us could finally start to train under him! How cool is that right!"

Tatsumi nodded, "Well let's go then" he said getting up from the seat.

'I remember now, us three nagged him to death to train us a few years ago. Eventually he gave in and let us, telling us that when we were older we could start' he thought.

Tatsumi remembers that apparently he was a world renowned retired martial artist that settled in the village a few years ago, apparently he was also a formidable blacksmith too Tatsumi thought.

Ieyaso and Sayo nodded before leading the way through the village, until they ended up in front of an old looking building. A large chimney was on the roof expelling black smoke and he could hear the sound of metal hitting metal.

Ieyaso walked forward and knocked on the door three times, he waited a few moments before the clanging stopped and he heard loud footsteps coming closer.

The doorknob moved and the door opened, greeting the three children was a muscular man, wearing a black smith's sleeves apron showing off his ripped muscles. He had black pants and boots.

"Aha! It's you trouble makers; I knew you would eventually come over. Come inside we have much to discuss!" said the man.

The three children nodded to each other and walked inside the house, it was surprisingly very clean. They followed the large man until they stopped at a door, he opened it and they were outside of the house in some sort of back yard.

"This, is were im going to whip you three into shape!" said the man laughing.

Tatsumi knew this was going to be a long few years.

X.X.X.X.X

"Are you sure you want to leave early, your friends Sayo and Ieyaso will probable be mad with me for not telling them that you were leaving." asked the village elder with a frown to the now fourteen-year-old Tatsumi. It was winter now and there was lots of snow everywhere.

"Yes old man, Im afraid this is where we will part ways. I have supplied you and your village enough crystal to last hundreds of years

I will have to leave now and forge my own path in the world. I need to get stronger, I don't know why but something is telling me to go to the capital" said a now mature Tatsumi.

The real reason Tatsumi was leaving was because the bloodlust was getting even stronger, soon it would be too much for him to handle and he would only get satisfied with the blood of humans.

When he was ten years old, he started hunting danger beasts. They satisfied him more than animals. One danger beast kill usually satisfied him for a few days before he had to kill another one.

He could control the need for killing a lot more now, this also came at an advantage because his power to create crystals was getting even stronger.

Over the past few years he learnt how to manipulate crystals to do complex things, such as crystalizing only certain parts of things, creating more complex objects, and freely manipulating the shape.

One of the deadlier moves was to encase the target in crystals and manipulate them to explode, shattering their body into particles. He could also freeze them without killing them. It was a very useful move

His range was fifteen metres, although if he had any crystals fifteen metres away from him. He could continue the crystals advance. For example, if he materialised a crystal platform on the ground and materialised even more to further its length. He could theoretically create a crystal platform that could push him off the ground towards the sky.

If his prey was close, for example five metres. He could kill them by encasing them in crystals, then shattering them or using projectile power, for example shards or spears from a distance.

He found that he could either harden the crystals for a formidable defence, for example a wall or shield. Or he could lessen the density but make the crystals faster and easier to manipular mid air.

Then there was his hand to hand combat, he could materialise blades anywhere on his body. This blends in great, so technically there is no way to win a hand to hand combat battle against Tatsumi if he has blade's sticking out of his forearm.

His power's was scary. He has done a fair bit of experimentation with the powers and found out that if he used more energy than he actually had. He could increase the range by ten kilometres. Although it would kill him after use. His last resort, although it would kill him is extremely powerful. He could instantly crystalize an entire ten kilometres and then shatter, although it would kill him too. He called it "The Trump Card".

But then again, that's all experimental. For all he knows, that couldn't even be possible. But then again, how is creating crystals from nothing possible either.

Over the past few years, he read through the village library. While there wasn't much information he decided to go ahead anyway. He was looking for information about that black gem. The voices stopped altogether a few years ago, so he could have nights with sleep. He theorised that when the voice in his head said that they would 'merge', it was the black gems conscience. He theorised that the gem eventually fused with him, the scar on his hand being the only reminder of that night.

He discovered that there was a possibility that the black gem was one of the Imperial Empires creation, he recalled that they were named Imperial Arms. He did some more research and found out that half of the Imperial arms were scattered across the world because of war. It was possible that the black gem was one of the Imperial arms scattered due to the war.

"Elder, I will be leaving now. I wish you and everyone else the best of wishes, its time for me to leave" he said, Tatsumi grabbed a black coat, filled with a bear's fur and wrapped it around him before turning around and leaving the village.

"Goodbye Tatsumi…" the village elder said sadly.

Tatsumi now wears a pair of black durable pants with several pouches on the side. He also wears a red t-shirt with a black coat on top. Black leather boots on his feet. He decided not to wear any hard or metal armour because it would slow down his movement speed in a battle.

Due to the training he got in the village, his body shape changed dramatically. He now stands 5'11 with a body shaped for speed and endurance.

Letting out a cold shiver he continued his way down the snowy path, leaving imprint's every step he took. Running his hand through his brown hair, pushing off snow he pondered about the memories in the village.

He pulled out a paper map from his pockets and unfolded it. There wasn't much places he could go apart from the capital just a few hundred miles away from here.

He only had a few more miles of walking before he was at the nearest place to buy a horse for traveling.

X.X.X.X.X

"Fifteen gold pieces for this beauty, I think you'd be striking a bargain with me lad" said the salesman to Tatsumi.

Slowly patting the top of the horse he contemplated it, "You sure she will last to the capital, its not that I don't trust you… its just that this cold climate might be too much for her?" asked Tatsumi.

The salesman nodded, pointing towards the brown horse. Then towards himself. "Trust me lad, this one will last you years. I raised her from when she was born" said the salesman with a hint of pride on his face.

Giving the salesman a nod he pulled out fifteen gold pieces from his pocket, handing it to the salesman he untied the rope that fixed the horse to the pole.

"Good deal lad, you can go now. But It be best if I warn you about the capital… Its not what it seems. Just be careful ok" said the bearded salesman to the cloaked Tatsumi.

"Yes, I have heard the stories about the capital. Do not worry though because im pretty strong If I say so myself" he said while mounting the horse. He had learnt how to ride a horse while training with his sensei in the village, it was one of the few requests he veer asked of him.

'That kid looks so young, yet he sounds so mature' thought the salesman, silently wishing a prayer of safety to the teen.

Patting the horse one more time on the head he held the leash in one hand before slapping down.

"You know what… im going to call you Maya"

X.X.X.X.X

It's been a few days since he left his village, Tatsumi and Maya are now pretty close to the capital. They had to camp out a few times because sometimes the snow was so heavy, it was impossible to ride through.

The second day out, Tatsumi had to find a danger beast to kill to satisfy his need. While he was out hunting he wondered why his eye colour changed when he used his power. Maybe it had some sort of correlation to his powers colour.

Sitting on the horse he looked up towards the massive walls surrounding the capital, it looked like an impenetrable fortress. But he knew better, if something existed… there was always a weakness. From the stories he has heard about the capital, he knew the citizens would jump at the chance to kill the nobles residing in the empire.

Although he could care little about them, the only people he cared about was his two friends, Sayo and Leyaso. Although I guess he would rarely see them anymore.

Shaking his head to clear his mind from the dark thought he eventually found himself a few metres away from the front entrance. He saw a few people leaving and exiting the gates, it looked pretty busy.

Jumping off Maya he packed everything back into his pouch before facing his companion, "Listen. Maya. This is where we will part way's" he said while patting the beautiful horses face.

The horse snorted in discomfort, she really didn't want to leave him. "Maya.. if you stay too close to me. My urges might take over and... kill you" he said, his hair now shadowing his green eyes.

"Just get out of here ok" he said while slapping it on the side. The horse looked at Tatsumi in disbelief before lowering her head in understanding.

Slowly the horse creeped back before entering a full sprinting away from the populated area, leaving her owner to walk into the busy capital.

"So this is the capital, huh" he said, looking up at the behemoth walls surrounding the extremely large fortress. He could see large cannons atop the wall, with several guardsmen around them.

The gate itself was open but was constructed of solid steel, enough to withstand ten years of solid pounding if it was closed.

Stepping through the gates he was greeted with the sight of thousands each wandering towards their own destination. His eyes narrowed sharply, he could feel a sort of darkness radiating from them. Maybe it was anger to the nobles, or something he could not yet understand. He could only make educated guesses with the limited amount of information he had about the capital. No, it was none of his business anyway.

This was a new experience for Tatsumi, he had never seen so many people in the same place at once so it was a bit nerve racking.

But why did he come here, that was the question he asked himself everyday. What was the point of leaving the village and going to the capital? He didn't know why, but he just felt that he needed to do something here.

The way the capital was architected was a bit new to Tatsumi too, in his village there hadn't been many houses or shops made out of bricks or stone. But here nearly every structure was made out of the latter.

While he was walking aimlessly he thought about something, how was he going to get stronger. Although his crystal manipulation thanks to his imperial arms was powerful, he still lacked the battle experience to defeat stronger or faster opponents.

Maybe if joined the military, he could get battle experience from fighting. While he could also feed his hunger for killing. It was a win win situation, 'How sick am I' he thought chuckling to himself.

But he had no idea were he could join the army, well he would just have to ask then.

Tapping a random person on the shoulder he tried to ignite a conversation, "Uh, hey do you know where I could sign up in the military" he asked.

The person turned around, it was an average looking man with brown hair, a leather jacket and black pants.

The man looked at him for a few moments before a frown sketched onto his face, "If you turn right at the intersection and just walk straight you will find your _destination_ " he said, whilst mumbling something that Tatsumi couldn't hear.

"Ahh, thank you" said Tatsumi with gratitude, just as he was about to walk off the stranger talked to him again.

"Listen kid... the military isn't what you think, just be careful ok" he said before walking off, disappearing into the crowds.

'I know all about the corruption buddie, it's sort of sick how the nobles treat the commoners like livestock, but its hypocritical coming from me. A person who loves killing'. He knows all about the corrupt taxes putting whole villages on the brink of famine, after all he came from one. But luckily his power to create crystals saved the village.

His musing left him to another question, what exactly was his power. Was it an Imperial arms or could it be something else. It was most likely an Imperial arms, if anyone asked he would tell them it was the latter to avoid being labelled a freak.

He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, after all he loved his power. Even if it gave him those… _side-effects_.

He theorised that his need to kill was the result of gaining the power to create crystal, so it would be a great idea to join the army, he could satisfy his needs whilst also gaining experience.

His musing eventually led to him to a double story building, there were two banners of the Imperial army hanging off the side. There was a wooden sign at the front of the building that wrote 'Imperial ARMY Recruitment centre'.

When he walked into the building he saw at least ten people, waiting in a line. 'Is the army that busy, well it is the _largest_ armed forces group in the world' so he wasn't that surprised.

After a few minutes he was next in line, "You want to join the army? Just read this document stating all the legal issues and what not" said the recruiter in a bored tone.

Tatsumi nodded and read over the document thoroughly, it said that he would be a foot soldier until he could get either a field promotion or he impresses the higher ranked personnel.

The pay was absolutely horseshit, but thankfully he didn't really need the money thanks to his power.

Although a foot soldier rank was really low, he knew that he could easily impress the higher ranked officers with his combat prowess. A year ago, he bet his sensei in hand to hand combat, of course he wasn't using his powers either. But since then he has gotten even stronger, and the training even harder.

"Ok, I have read through the document" he said while handing it back to the recruiter.

"So are you sure you want to join the army kid; you look kind of young" said the older recruiter.

"I am absolutely certain of my choices; I have no second doubts about this" he said confidently.

The recruiter nodded and slipped another document towards him, "Just sign this document with your personal details, then you have to go to a trial in three days to see what type of squadron you would fit into" the recruiter said.

He read over the new document and signed his details, "Where will the trial be held?"

"Just come back here in three days, around mid day and go to the room over there" he said pointing towards a door that led into a training ground.

X.X.X.X.X

 **Three days later.**

"Listen up rookies, we will be testing your abilities today, whatever squadron you get put into will be final. That means your stamina and strength for example"

Twenty-five people were attending the trials today, most of them were in their mid twenties. That meant Tatsumi was the youngest and some of the older ones were giving him poisonous looks.

"First off, we are going to trial your core strength and endurance, so everyone lines up here and hold a plank for a minute and thirty seconds. IF you can't do that then we can assign you into something needing less stamina. An archery squad for example."

Some of the participants let out a groan, they all lined up and lied on the floor. "Planking starts now!" the tester yelled out.

Tatsumi had no trouble with the first task, truth be told every morning he did a ten-minute plank and at least eight hundred push-ups and sit-ups as a light warmup.

A few of the participants couldn't last a minute and thirty so they were escorted to another test.

"Ok, most of you passed which is great. The next task is endurance and stamina! You will be holding 50Kg/110Ibs weight's, you will then have to run five laps of the training field. You will need this unless you will be too weak to use metal armour" the tester said.

"Haha, I bet that kids going to give up on his first lap!" yelled one of the more arrogant recruits whilst pointing to Tatsumi who now sported average looking clothes. Everyone snickered even the testers but Tatsumi kept a straight face.

"What's the matter kid, are you scared!" he yelled again. Tatsumi didn't even blink an eye to the obvious insult. He didn't have time for fools.

"ENOUGH!" yelled one of the trainers. Everyone stopped laughing and settled down.

"Go get your weights from the rack over there and form a single file line here" he said while pointing to both the weight rack and starting line.

While walking towards the rack, some of the testers kept an eye on Tatsumi. "That kid, he didn't even respond to the insult. That's some pretty good restraint he has." they conversed quietly. The others silently agreed.

All of the recruits got the weights and lined up, "When you finish line up behind me" said the head trainer.

All of the recruits nodded and began jogging their way around the field, Tatsumi had no trouble at all holding the weight's. He finished first out of the whole group.

A lot of the older men were furious with Tatsumi; he was just a teenager but he beat them all! "Well that was unexpected, the kid bet all of you!" said the trainer while laughing.

All of the recruits looked furious at Tatsumi. In Tatsumi's eyes they were weaklings. They were all talk but no push.

"Ok! Final test. You will be sparing with another recruit. Only hand to hand combat, the sparing arena will be over there!" he barked while pointing to an empty space in the middle.

All of the older recruits hoped they were paired up with Tatsumi, they wanted to beat him for humiliating them.

"You! And you!" he said pointing to Tatsumi and the person that insulted him at the beginning of the trials.

"You two will be the first pair" Tatsumi nodded and walked towards the empty area.

A circle already began to form around the two competitors. Most thought that the older one was going to win. I mean who wouldn't, it was just common sense that an older and more experience person would win a fight. How wrong they were.

"Watch this guys, Im gonna put him in his place and maybe break a few bones" boasted the older man loudly and confidently. All of the other recruits roared in approval. Tatsumi didn't even twitch a muscle.

"Begin!" yelled the main trainer. Swiping his hand in a downwards motion.

Tatsumi's partner charged head on towards Tatsumi, full of confidence that he could beat the shit out of him.

Tatsumi side stepped a sling thrown by the older man before dodging a round house kick to the ribs. The older man cocked back his fist and punched towards Tatsumi's head.

"Your full of opening's" said Tatsumi coldly before ducking under the punch and uppercutting the man in the jaw. He didn't stop the assault and landed several brutal punches in the ribs and stomach before landing another swift jawbreaker. A loud snap was heard before the man fell into deep sleep.

Everyone was flabbergasted, nobody expected Tatsumi to actually win. Let alone absolutely destroy his opponent.

The trainer didn't waste any time and called the next pair to spar.

X.X.X.X.X

 **A few weeks later.**

A few weeks have passed since Tatsumi entered the army. He was stationed under Colonel Morgan seventy miles out of the capital. Their legions purpose was to eliminate the rebels in the east of the capital.

Tatsumi had not seen any open action as of yet, it took a few days or so to get to the squad's location. Then he had to learn their legion's formations and tactics off by heart.

So far the rebels had been quiet, the only reason the empire sent a legion here was because they were looting a supply line. This supply line connected to several countries out in the east and was a major factor for the empire.

Right now, he was stationed in a four-man squad protecting a caravan from potential ambushes. They formed a square formation around the caravan. Although Tatsumi's hand to hand combat power was limited due to the fact he was wearing protective armour that restricted his movements. He could still manipulate and create crystals like ordinary.

The armour he had on now, was seriously sluggish and uncomfortable. It actually slowed down his movements considerably due to the fact it was pretty heavy. Tatsumi was no stranger to swords, but it still felt uncomfortable not using a crystal blade to do his handiwork.

He was currently at the back of the caravan, keeping a sharp eye out for potential enemies. It was also raining which effected the use of his ears in locating potential threats, so he had to rely on instinct and eyesight.

Suddenly the caravan stopped moving, the caravan driver fell off the horse limp. "Shit, Kamaya check on his vitals. We could be under attack!" yelled one of then soldiers.

One of the armoured men nodded and broke formation at the back, causing Tatsumi to be alone.

"Shit, he was hit by poisonous darts in the neck. He will be dead soon" said the man checking on the driver.

Tatsumi butted into the conversation, "Keep an eye out, were most likely under attack"

All three of the soldiers nodded before pulling out their weapons, one of them had a normal sword whereas the rest had other weapons like flails and bows.

The archer loaded an arrow and cocked it back, while also looking around the area.

Tatsumi heard splashes in puddles behind him, three rebel soldiers with the normal revolutionary army uniform. Two of them had a crossbows aimed for his chest, where as the other one had a flintlock pistol.

Shit, even with his heightened reflexes. He couldn't dodge three projective simultaneously at those speeds. He would have to finally introduce his crystal powers into the world.

All three of the revolutionary soldiers fired their projectiles at Tatsumi, who retaliated by launching a crystal wall to block their path. His emerald irises slowly changed colour to amethyst.

"What! Does one of them have an Imperial arms!" yelled one of the rebels. Tatsumi heard the clash of steel and the sound of an arrow soaring through the air behind him. Taking a quick glance, he saw the three struggling to fight off five revolutionary soldiers.

Turning his sight back to his three opponent's he shattered the wall, distracting the three soldiers. Using that to his advantage he launched past the crystal dust and materialised a crystal blade in the palm of his hand.

Stabbing one of the unsuspecting rebels in the eye socket, piercing his brain and ending in an instant death.

The two others quickly got out of their shock and aimed their weapons at him, before they could fire he launched several crystal shards at one of them. Who was not fast enough to dodge the amethyst projectiles, they pierced the rebels neck causing him to choke on his own blood. Quickly launching at the other rebel he tackled the now identified male to the ground and materialised a blade in his hand before slashing the rebels throat.

Wasting no time, he quickly turned around towards his allies. One of them was dead, the outnumbered duo was barely keeping up with the five rebels.

Quickly sprinting to their aid, he sprinted behind the five rebels in lightning sppeds before encasing three of them in amethyst crystal. Manipulating the crystal, he made it shatter, along with the three rebels turning them into dust.

The Imperial soldiers were left flabbergasted, but they would ask questions later.

Tatsumi turned towards the two remaining rebel soldiers before using their shock against them, opting to use his sword rather than his crystal's to gain more sword experience he quickly unsheathed the long metal sword before swing in diagonal motion, splitting one of the rebels into two pieces, his insides spilt onto the floor, feeding the wet soil with blood.

Turning his concentration to the only surviving rebel, who was trying to sprint away from the slaughterhouse. Tatsumi materialised a crystal spear in his hands before pulling back his hand and launching the spear, impaling the rebel in the spine instantly killing them.

The fact that he brutally murdered eight people today did not effect him in the slightest, it would probably satisfy him for a week or two before he needed more. But it just felt like something was missing. He didn't know why but he felt like there was something else that would satisfy him apart from killing. An unknown emotion that he was lacking.

Shaking his head to get rid of such thought's he turned towards his two remaining teammates. Although the mission was technically a failure, and although one one their comrades died. _He_ killed eight rebel soldiers that the empire doesn't have to worry about in the future.

"We should report this incident to Colonel Morgan, the caravan isn't that valuable. But we should take the horses" he said to the two soldiers.

"H-How did you do it!" said one of the soldiers nervously.

"It's my Imperial Arms, it gives me the ability to create crystals from nothing" he informed the two.

"Wow... Thank you for saving us, if you didn't kill those traitors then we would surely be dead" said the same soldier.

"Kuro died... but we killed eight traitors! we avenged him!" yelled Kamaya.

This caused Tatsumi to raise his eyebrows, "We? Are you blind or something canon fodder? You were as useless as these dead rebels staining the floor" he said pointing towards the dead traitors.

"The only reason I easily disposed of those eight was because I was strong, whereas they were weak" he said, his amethyst eyes slowly turning back to the emerald green.

"You're right…me and Kamaya were weak. But we will become stronger so that this doesn't happen again!" declared the older man.

"Oh is that so...well do whatever you want. Were you two injured whilst in battle" asked Tatsumi changing the subject.

This time Kamaya spoke, "No, me and Hachiro are lucky to be even alive, if you didn't save our sorry asses we would have been six foot under"

Tatsumi nodded and walked towards the dead soldier, Kuro was his name he recalled. "I didn't know you for long" he said while kneeling down towards him.

He saw a dagger wound that punctured his lung, so that's how he died. "But I know for certain that you were not strong enough to survive this day, that's while I will make a pledge" he said while touching his forehead.

"To never be weak" he pledged. Slowly he crystalized the soldiers body, encasing him in an amethyst coffin.

"Does he have any relatives or loved ones at home who would miss him?" he questioned the two without looking towards them.

"No..he told me that he was an orphan, and he never informed me of loved ones" said one of the voices, he recognised it as Kamaya.

"A pity then" he said while shattering the crystal, shocking the other two soldiers.

"We should head back; the horses should have enough energy to make it back to the legion" he informed the two.

"There is only two horses so I will take one for myself, whereas you two will share the other" he continued.

They didn't argue with him.

X.X.X.X.X

 **[A/N] So that's the first chapter of my new FanFiction, The Crystal. Please bare with me for now, I assure you that overtime the quality of writing will improve. I just need to get back into the swing of it.**

 **Some of you might say that I am making Tatsumi too strong. I assure you that Tatsumi at his current state would have trouble with raid members. They could easily sense his power and Tatsumi wouldn't be quick enough for them. But that is for now… four years before canon.**

 **It would be appreciated if you could pop a review and tell me if you liked it or didn't.**

 **If you didn't like it, then it would be nice to tell me what you didn't like about it.**

 **Revalution7**


	3. The new General

Amethyst crystals laid barren in the battlefield. The stench of blood and Sulfur dominated the noses of the few lucky enough to survive the battle.

No, it wasn't a battle.

It was a _slaughter._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Colonel Morgan, Enlist Tatsumi reporting for duty sir. I heard you wanted to speak to me_.. _privately."_

 _Tatsumi and his squad had reached Colonel Morgan's bass of operations several days ago, with rumours of Tatsumi's unique Imperial Arms ability spreading like wildfire._

 _"Yes, Enlist Tatsumi. I wanted to talk to you because of your actions several days ago." Colonel Morgan told Tatsumi._

 _Tatsumi's eyebrows perked up ever so slightly, " Sir... are you punishing me?"_

 _The Colonels face flushed ever so slightly, "No..No, you misunderstand me enlist, I had called you over here to congratulate you on your promotion"_

 _A rare show of emotion could be seen on Tatsumis face, "Promotion? Excuse me sir but I have not heard of such a thing occurring to a month old enlist"_

 _"Well you see Enlist, several days ago my captain was ambushed by rebels, they tortured the poor man. He had kids... anyways I'm getting off topic. What I am saying is that there is a vacancy in the captain position, and as such since I believe you possess the qualities of a fine leader; it would be a crime not to reward you for your service to the empire!"_

 _Tatsumi didn't respond for several moments before a neutral face was adopted by Tatsumi. "Sir, I thank you for your kind words; as well as the promotion. I will make sure the empire will not regret this decision!"_

 _The Colonel also removed all emotions from his face, "Make sure of that enlist-, no. Make sure of that captain Tatsumi of the east legion"_

 _Emotion returns to the Colonels face. "Now Captain Tatsumi, enough with the formalities. Usually, we don't celebrate promotions in the empire, for political reasons. However, I do believe that my men are dying for some hard liquor and want to meet their promoted come-"_

 _The Colonel was interrupted by a young Enlist barging into the tent, "SIR"_

 _A tick mark was visible on the Colonels face, "This better be important Enlist, as you can see I am in the middle of something; which you so rudely interrupted. And I promise you if it's not you will be punished severely!"_

 _The enlists already sweaty and pale face somehow lost even more colour. "Sir I can assure you it's important!"_

 _"Well? What is it!"_

 _"Sir, our scouts have reported an army of around 5000 rebel faction soldiers has been spotted marching towards this base of operations! We estimate they will be here in 12 hours!"_

 _The Colonels face turned red with anger. "Those impudent savages! How dare they attack the empire, no less they dare think a measly five thousand soldiers will scare us?"_

 _The anger left the Colonel's face. "Enlist, go inform the soldiers to get ready for war."_

 _The Enlist nodded and hurried out of the tent to inform the soldiers, meanwhile the Colonel turned towards Tatsumi. "Looks like you won't be having a celebration party today, Captain. Let's see if you can devise a plan to destroy these savages"_

 _Tatsumi's amethyst eyes darkened several shades, "I have just the right plan in mind"_

 _"Listen up maggots! The newly promoted Captain Tatsumi, who you will all be treated with the highest amount of respect will be leading you in this battle! I command you all to follow the Captains orders to the letter!" The Colonel shouted to his men._

 _Seven thousand soldiers could be seen, all standing in perfect formation. The armour of the empire reflecting the suns hard gaze. If one looked on from a mountain all they would see would be a carpet of bright silver._

 _The newly promoted Tatsumi stepped forward, arms behind his back in a professional manner. "My comrades, It is true that I was only moments ago the same rank as all of you. But I plead that you and myself get along."_

 _The previous sound of shocks whispers and glares did a 180 turn. The soldiers now shouting excitedly and a lot of them calling for the blood of the rebels._

 _"Here is what we will do comrades..."_

 **Flashback end**

Tatsumi stood above a pile of corpses, many being his comrades. The battle was decisive and quick. With the manpower and leading ability of Tatsumi. The rebel army had been crushed rather easily.

That's not to say that Tatsumi sat in a tent and shouted orders.

No.

Tatsumi was among the front of the attack.

If you asked any of Tatsumi's comrades they would all agree with one thing.

He spared nobody.

Several of the rebels had begged for their lives, once realising the power that the captain had.

But it was to no avail, the bloodlust of the captain refused to keep prisoners.

All Five thousand rebels had been killed.

But it was not a battle without losses. Two thousand of his comrades had perished in the battle.

Along with Colonel Morgan.

Nobody knew what happened to him.

The battle had just ended, and he insisted on drinking away the pain that had been caused by seeing his comrades die.

The moment he had entered the tent, he never left it. It was hours until someone checked up on him.

The official record stated that he had died by poisoning.

So Tatsumi interrogated the servants supplying the wine that was seen in the colonel's hand.

It turned out that a group called "Night Raid" had paid the servants to poison the drink.

"W-Will you let me go now! I promise you they forced me into doing it!" The young servant pleaded.

Tatsumi's smirk never left his face, "I'll have to thank you for killing the Colonel. Now that he is gone, the path to becoming a general is much easier!"

"However... I can't let a filthy traitor like you to live in my presence. Nothing personal.. or is it? I'm not sure" Tatsumi continued.

"PLEASE SP-" the pleas of the young servant was cut short. More specifically his entire head cut short. With a blade of amethyst crystal piercing the throat of the traitor.

It would not be long before "Night raid" was the centre of his existence.

* * *

"Do you, Tatsumi of the Empire pledge your eternal allegiance to the empire, her people and the reigning emperor"

"I do"

"If so, do you. Tatsumi, accept your rank as a General of the empire, forever serving, until death and after death."

"I do"

"Then rise, General Tatsumi. For you are reborn, not as a civilian of the empire, but as a defender who will crush all who seek to damage its existence"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **I know.. extremely short chapter. However, I got around to finally updating this story after two years. I can't promise when the next chapter will come out. But it will eventually. If could be tomorrow, a few weeks or even another two years. But I will update it.**


End file.
